


A Lesson to Remember

by CagedNTorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNTorn/pseuds/CagedNTorn
Summary: Well I had one very clear scene in mind for Harry and Draco and I wrote it.I couldn't glean any way to make it longer but I do hope you all enjoy the humorous and sexy little bit of whatever this is.Orthe 8th year ficlet where Harry is struggling with his charms exam practical and Draco has a very interesting way of helping him learn the charm.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	A Lesson to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the proofread Mrs_Agett!

“Evanesco.” Harry muttered, flicking his wand and watching the rock he was practicing with just remain stubbornly on the table doing nothing. He sighed in frustration. He was going to fail his charms exam. He was certain of it. 

“Potter.” Draco said as he sat down on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting in by the fireplace in the 8th year common room. 

“Draco.” Harry responded with a sigh. 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry sighed deeply. 

“I’m going to fail my charms exam.” Harry responded with a shake of his head. 

“Oh surely not. Let’s see it then.” He nodded towards the stone. Harry sighed and muttered the spell. 

“Evanesco.” Once again nothing happened. 

“I see.” Draco nodded and considered Harry for a moment. The intense frown on his face, the tension in his rigid shoulders. “Ok. I know what the problem is. Give me your cloak.” He said after a moment. 

“What?” Harry asked blinking owlishly up at Draco’s face. 

“I know what the problem is and I can help you. I need your cloak, don’t worry I’ll give it back. I’m not even going to take it away anywhere. Just let me have it for a moment.” Harry fell silent and was considering Malfoy for a moment. Finally he shrugged, pulled the shimmery cloak from a side pocket on his trousers and handed it over to Draco. The blonde stood and slipped the cloak around his shoulder then went to his knee’s between Harry’s legs. 

“What are you doing?” Harry screeched as his legs were pushed apart. He felt Malfoy’s hands on his belt. 

“I’m helping you, now shut up and act normal. Or as normal as you ever get.” Draco whispered. 

“Stop it!” Harry hissed as his pants were opened and he felt the blondes long slim fingers tuck inside his trousers. He felt his traitorous cock begin to plump in anticipation of whatever the blonde git was about to do. Draco’s nimble fingers stroked him to full hardness. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” The blondes slightly higher pitched tenor voice drifted up to him. 

“How does this help me pass Charms Class?” Harry whispered back harshly. 

“You’ll see, now hush because you look bloody luny right now sitting there talking to yourself.” Draco whispered and then Harry groaned as his hot wet mouth descended onto his cock. Draco was terribly skilled at this and the brunette wondered how many times Draco had done this. Harry had never had anyone touch him like this before. He hadn’t had anyone’s hand or mouth on his cock before. He and Ginny hadn’t done more than kiss. It hadn’t felt right. This however, certainly did. Harry slumped back into the chair, his face flushed and he could feel a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. He glanced around and no one seemed to be on to their nefarious activities. Harry’s hips were starting to shift forward, fucking himself deeper into Malfoys talented mouth nearly of their own accord. He wasn’t going to last and he knew it. It felt too bloody amazing. 

“Hiyah Harry!” Ron’s familiar voice said as he plopped down onto the couch adjacent to the chair where Harry was sitting with his Charms books and notes spread around him. 

“Still stuck on the charms practical? Don’t worry Harry you’ll get it. Just keep practicing.” Hermionie said with a kind smile. 

“Gee mate you look a little flushed, you ok?” Ron asked. 

“Fine, I’m fine. I’m bloody brilliant.” Harry managed to choke out bitting his knuckles to keep himself from groaning in pleasure. 

“Are you quite sure Harry? You do look a little feverish.” Hermione said. 

“Oh Yeah.” Harry breathed, the yeah was quite drawn out. He could swear he heard Draco giggle from his lap underneath the invisibility cloak. 

“Let me see your vanishing spell. Maybe I can help identify the problem.” Hermioine offered. 

“Yeah sure.” Harry mumbled. Hardly able to concentrate at all. He was going to burst and his best mates were sitting right there. There was surely no justice in his life at all. This was evidence. He was going to kill Draco. Harry gripped his wand as he felt the first spurt of his release hit the blondes tongue. 

“Evanesco!” He cried with slightly too much confidence and the stone vanished just as it was supposed too. Harry sighed as his head dropped back to rest. He felt Malfoy tuck him back into his trousers and do up his fly and belt. 

“You did that perfectly Harry. I don’t think you’ll have any problems.” Hermione said and then fell silent as Malfoy stood up taking off the cloak with a flourish and handing it back to Harry. He nonchalantly wiped at the corner of his mouth with his other hand. He had a devilish grin on his face. 

“You see Potter, you were overthinking it.” Draco said placing his hands on either arm of Harry’s chair and leaning over him. 

“What?” Harry shook his head, his eyes still slightly glazed with post orgasmic haze. 

“Your brain was getting in the way.” 

“Well that’s hardly ever been the case.” Harry responded and even Ron had to chuckle at that one. 

“Funny Potter. You’re really a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. Evanesco is deceptively simple. You can’t think about what it does. Just visualize the thing disappearing or simply empty your mind and utter the phrase. So long as you pronounce it right, and flick just so, it’ll work. Every time.” Draco said as Harry stuffed the cloak back into his pants. 

“Thanks Malfoy.” Harry said, his voice lacking any trace of animosity. He turned his head and gripped Draco’s dress shirt and pulled him closer and kissed him, tasting himself on the blondes lips. 

“Any time Harry.” The blonde said with a grin as he stood up turned on his heel and departed. Harry glanced at his friends. Hermione was speechless and her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. 

“Well that explains why you didn’t get back with Ginny.” Ron chuckled, seemingly unphased. Harry shrugged. 

“I mean… it’s kind of new to me too.” He said packing up his notes and books. 

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked finally. 

“I’m gonna go see if Draco can help me with my transfigurations homework. His methods of helping are unusual, but effective.” Harry grinned and disappeared up the stairs to the dorms where Draco had gone. He could hear Ron laughing halfway up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> I even appreciate constructive criticism. 
> 
> Just no being mean for the sake of meanness plz.


End file.
